Space Camp and Beyond
Space Camp and Beyond is a comic story based on the original series. appearing in the CN Action Pack series, published by DC and Cartoon Network. This comic appears in issue 15 of the series. Plot Max has taken the kids to a space camp in Florida, as a favour from his old friend George. For once Ben and Gwen are ecstatic about going. After being offered a ride in a space shuttle simulator by George, Ben and Gwen gladly accept, where they go and meet the other kids at the camp. Gwen develops a crush on one of the boys called Leo, who's acting as the captain of the simulation, while Ben talks to some siblings, Patrick and Lori. The two mention how Rodney, another kid at the camp working on the computer, is lost in his own world. Leo introduces Gwen to Rodney as help to him on the console, much to his dislike. Before taking off, Gwen notes the odd, unfamiliar line of code in the program, to which Rodney shrugs off; when all of a sudden the craft unexpectedly launches for real. Max and George watch from the ground in a panic as the ship takes off. On the shuttle, the kids are talking on the deck while Ben sneaks off to turn into Upgrade after him and Gwen decide they need to fix the problem. Ben is perplexed by the program on board the simulation and unable to turn it off, with it seemingly being alien, far more complicated than anything Ben has upgraded before. The other kids realise Ben is gone, while Rodney tries to kill the 'virus' he thinks Ben uploaded to the computer with an 'antibody'. While Upgrade tries to escape, Gwen confronts Rodney, where he reveals to her and the other children that he was chosen as an undercover agent sent by an unknown alien race to take over Earth and become it's ruling Emperor. Turning back to human, Ben returns to the group, telling them he's found an alien symbol that could be their way back home, after searching the crawl space. The gang sets out on decoding the symbol when suddenly the computers shut down, with Rodney revealing it to having been a self destruct command. While the crew decide whether or not to enact physical violence on Rodney, Ben turns into Grey Matter, despite hoping for Four Arms. The rest of the crew, including Rodney, all think that Ben is the alien that Rodney had been contacted by. After tricking Rodney into helping him, Ben is able to rewire the spaceship to take them home, right before the actual alien -a flying fish type being- reaches them. The crew arrive home safely, with Max hugging Ben and Gwen as they land. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *General George Houston *Leo *Patrick *Lori *Rodney Villains *Sentient Fish-like Alien Aliens Used *Upgrade *Grey Matter (selected alien was Four Arms) Errors *The Omnitrix's emblem was the wrong way round in a few panels. *Gwen's lips were visible in two panels. *Upgrade's Omnitrix symbol was black and green. *Grey Matter's Omnitrix symbol was white and green. *In one of Rodney's word balloons, "mess" is misspelled as "mesh". Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Merchandise Category:Non-canon